


Why so lonely

by JungNaomi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011), spoiler - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier siempre escuchó los pensamientos de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero…¿Alguna vez alguien estuvo dispuesto para escucharlo a él? </p>
<p>Raven le regala un diario personal en donde Charles plasmará en sus hojas cada una de las experiencias que le toca vivir. Desde el momento en que se convirtió en profesor de genética hasta aquel día en que Erik Lehnsherr llegó a su vida. </p>
<p>Spoiler de todas las películas de X-Men<br/>Cherik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A mi edad puedo armar una tesis sobre genética pero no sé cómo abordar el comenzar un diario personal. ¿Debería presentarme? ¿Poner mi nombre, edad, profesión? ¿O hablar simplemente en frases sueltas sobre mis pensamientos?

Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, y creo que no importaría nada más que eso. Al fin y al cabo nadie más que yo leerá estas palabras… ¿O no?

Raven me regaló hoy este pequeño cuaderno cubierto de cuero negro, fue un presente por haber terminado mi tesis sobre en genética. Según mi adorable hermana menor yo siempre escucho los pensamientos de los demás, y es hora que alguien esté dispuesto a escuchar los míos. ¿Unas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo serán suficiente para eso?

Son un mutante, aprendí a vivir con los demás hablando dentro de mi cabeza, aprendí a aceptar mi condición y a dominarla. Aún así, creo que mis propios pensamientos no son relevantes en lo absoluto. Creo que a la humanidad le interesaría (y serviría más) mis investigaciones y proyectos científicos más que los lamentos de este profesor hahaha.

¿Aquí puedo escribir mis anhelos y deseos de integridad de los mutantes en la sociedad? Haré de este pequeño cuaderno mi bitácora personal. ¿Estaré realmente listo para todo esto?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"La vida es variable, cada día se presenta con una nueva fórmula que otorga diferentes resultados. Depende cuál elijamos habrá una nueva posibilidad. ¿No es eso asombroso? Suelo pensarlo cuando me encuentro como ahora, tomando un té en la tranquilidad de mi biblioteca luego de que mi vida haya dado un giro abrupto._

_Sé que no estoy siento especifico, no se me da el escribir en forma cronológica, pero Raven insiste en que me hará bien y tal vez tenga razón._

_Supuse que cuando terminara mi tesis empezaría un camino nuevo, pero no espere que la llegada de Moira MacTaggerta cambiara tantas cosas. Sabía de la existencia de otros mutantes, pero lo que vi a través de los recuerdos de la hermosa agente superaba cualquiera de mis expectativas. Teletrasportación, ¿Un cuerpo de diamante? ¡Tantos poder! ¡Tanto peligro al ocuparlo de forma errada!_

_Hoy siento que no soy el mismo Charles Xavier de hace una semana y en cierta forma estoy feliz por ello. El Charles Xavier que hoy está ayudando a Moira a buscar mutantes está lleno de ilusión y anhelos, con deseos de mostrarle al mundo que no somos una amenaza y que podemos estar a la par de los humanos._

_En diez minutos llegará un vehículo que nos llevará a una misión. Haremos una visita al submarino de Sebastian Shaw y esto podría darnos nuevas respuestas o tal vez muchas más incógnitas. ¿Pero no se trata de eso la vida?_

_De una u otra forma, siento que las cosas van a cambiar y traerán cosas buenas."_


	3. Capitulo II: Erik

_"Siempre creí que este mundo estaba lleno de misterios, de enigmas, pero hoy descubrí que soy un inocente ignorante… ¡El mundo es increíble! ¡Las mutaciones son más extraordinarias y poderosas de lo que me hubiera podido teorizar! Me pasé tantos años escribiendo, averiguando, leyendo y aprendiendo sobre la genética que no me percaté que no estaba apreciando su verdadera belleza, aquello que conllevaba el conocer otros como nosotros. Poder ver con mis propios ojos el alcance y cada ser maravilloso que existía allá afuera._

_Estaba ansioso de acudir a la misión otorgada por Moira, quería conocer a la hermosa mujer de diamante y al hombre de cuerpo rojizo que me había mostrado en sus recuerdos. Pero cuando llegamos hasta la ubicación de Shaw no esperaba encontrarme con otro telepata. Uno tan o más poderoso que yo, para ser exactos. Por primera vez por más que intenté fui bloqueado abruptamente en una mente y caí en frustración._

_Pero si debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, ahora ese detalle me parece menor._

_No somos los únicos que están buscando a Shaw. Hoy, en medio del mar helado y la oscuridad de la noche vi como un hombre destrozaba por completo un barco. ¡Controlando el metal partió un enorme barco a la mitad! Jamás había sentido tanto poder y tanto dolor dentro de una persona._

_“Mamá”, “matar”, “todo está bien…”, “dolor, “Los destruiré”, “marcas”…“Erik”…_

_Sus pensamientos estaban gritando y sentí que me estaban hablando a mí. Por más que sabía que en ese momento ni siquiera me había visto y se estuviera ahogando junto con su odio._

_Creo que es la primera vez que no pienso las consecuencias. Simplemente corrí y salté al mar. Lo rodee con mis brazos y sus dolorosos recuerdos me golpearon. Ardían en mi propia mente, me habían desgarrado parte de mi corazón en tan oscuros momentos. Utilicé todos mis recursos para sacarlo a flote y aunque él estaba asustado se tranquilizó al saber que yo era como él._

_Erik Lehnsherr, así se llama, es un niño que fue golpeado de la forma más cruda por la crueldad y avaricia de otros._

_No se negó a acompañarnos, pero tampoco habló con nadie más en el trayecto. Aceptó la frazada que le alcancé en el barco y tan sólo pronuncio sus primeras palabras cuando estuvimos solos, en una habitación del cuartel._

_Bueno… decir que habló era demasiado. Me escuchó contarle de Raven, de nuestros motivos que nos propulsaban en busca de Shaw y… mi fascinación por su genética. Creo que hablé de más, pero a Erik no parecía molestarle. Sus pensamientos estaban relajados y agradables._

_Me retiré hace algunos minutos de su habitación y pude sentir como él aún recordaba aquella frase que le dije en medio del mar: “No estás solo”. Eso le había prometido e iba a cumplir mi palabra."_

_Charles Xavier_


	4. Capitulo III: Hank

_“Decir que en la actualidad me encuentro trabajando para la CIA junto a una organización de jóvenes mutantes es casi un disparate. Pero desde el momento en que Moira entró a mi vida es que cada día dentro de esta institución se volvió una sorpresa tras otra._

_Después de haber conocido a Erik en medio del mar y de haber presenciado la clase de poder que maneja Sebastián Shaw me encontraba con un panorama único, diferente, que me atraía como una polilla a la luz. Pero que era tan peligroso que podía destruirme de tan sólo acercarme. Debemos buscar refuerzos, gente que nos acompañe y que sepan que no se encuentran solos. Que aquí podemos darle una segunda opción para vivir._

_Hay mutantes en todos los rincones de este mundo, somos una minoría, pero que está presente. ¡Hasta había uno dentro del establecimiento y nadie lo sabía! Hank se llama y es sin duda alguna es alguien increíble. Tan inteligente que me provoca sinceros celos y con una mutación que lo hace sencillamente único._

_Él y Raven se han entendido muy bien y eso me alegra. Porque últimamente mi pequeña hermana se queja de mi falta de compañía y de la inminente presencia de Erik. ¡Y eso que tan sólo llevamos dos días aquí! Los celos de mi pequeña Raven siempre serán algo que me sorprenderán._

_Aún así debo admitir que en algo tiene razón. Erik es interesante y eso me captó por completo en las últimas horas. Su mente es un túnel lleno de huecos y pozos llenos de recuerdos, algunos tan crueles que me han comprimido el pecho._

_¡Sé que no es correcto leer su mente! No me autorizó a semejante violación a su privacidad, sin embargo él me estaba llamando, necesitaba tranquilidad y yo podía dárselo.  Erik sufrió mucho y me necesita con él._

_Esa pequeña travesura me sirvió para anticiparme a sus acciones y poder esperarlo cuando sabía él planeaba irse. Erik Lehnsherr es un animal salvaje, uno el cual había sido domado y no desea jamás regresar a esa prisión. Por lo que yo no pretendo encasillarlo, podría y me encantaría ordenarle que no se fuera, pero esta noche, en medio de la oscuridad en nuestro breve encuentro, tan sólo pude ofrecerle un nuevo camino y una nueva vida._

_Él no regresó esta noche a las instalaciones, pero aún mantengo la vaga esperanza de que mañana nos acompañe. Erik nos necesita, y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, yo lo necesito en esta misión._

_¡Erik podría ser una pieza clave para un mundo nuevo de mutantes y humanos! Quiero poder considerarlo mi amigo, y mi confidente. Erik es necesario aquí.”_

**_Charles Xavier_ **


	5. Capitulo IV: Viaje

_“No importa cuántas veces haya intentado escribir antes, simplemente no podía concretarlo. En cierta parte se debe a que muchas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, planes, estrategias, miedos… Todo se convirtió en un torbellino de emociones que me han alejado un poco de las voces ajenas y me han centrado dentro de mi propio mundo. ¿Es raro, no? Creo que nunca me había sucedido._

_Siento que estoy siendo incoherente con mis entradas anteriores, pero sigo desconcertado de cómo abordar la escritura de este diario. ¿Debería explicar siempre que pasa? ¿Sucederá alguna vez que se necesiten de estos textos? ¿Me odiaré por no haber especificado correctamente qué sucedió? Tal vez si, tal vez no. En el mundo que vivimos todo es tan efímero que no sin importar cuál decisión tome sé que me arrepentiré._

_En mi anterior entrada dije que Erik se había marchado e intenté detenerlo. Guardaba una mínima esperanza de qué por primera vez no tuviera que utilizar mis poderes y que fuera su decisión el quedarse. Porque anhelaba desde lo más profundo de mí ser que Erik Lehnsherr me entendiera._

_Para mi agradable sorpresa… Así fue._

_Decidió unirse a nosotros, no por los mismos motivos y bajo sus reglas, pero está dispuesto a ayudarme y por primera vez me siento acompañado… ¡No es que Raven no lo haya hecho! Pero es diferente. La relación de amistad que pude establecer rápidamente con Erik es… diferente._

_Es uno de los motivos por los cuales no pude escribir en los últimos días. Se volvió una rutina el jugar ajedrez y compartir wisky con él antes de irme a dormir. Hablar sobre política, el origen de la mutación y el futuro que nos depara con los humanos. Si bien Erik no es una persona superdotada en su inteligencia me escucha con atención y me expone con una increíble precisión sus pensamientos. Es… Gratificante encontrar un compañero al fin._

_También hemos empezado a compartir el hábito de hablar sin voz en frente de los demás. Creo que a Erik le divierte el poder expresarse libremente y que no nos interrumpan. Sobre todo los agentes de la CIA. Sé que no son de su primordial agrado. Inclusive Hank que es alguien como nosotros tiene cierta enemistad, pero aunque me gustaría poder indagar más sobre ello hicimos un pacto silencioso. Erik me acompañará y decidirá qué de su mente me mostrará… Creo que es justo, aunque aún desee conocer más sobre él. Lo sé, soy demasiado pretencioso._

_Sin darme cuenta escribí demasiado sobre Erik y poco sobre el desarrollo de nuestra misión. Ahora estamos emprendiendo un viaje en busca de nuevos mutantes. Hank desarrolló una maquina increíble que la denominamos “cerebro. Con ella podemos localizar a otros como nosotros y luego de un largo debate decidimos que seremos Erik y yo quienes vayamos en su búsqueda, les ofreceremos un nuevo futuro y una salida._

_No sé exactamente qué esperar de este viaje, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme. La aventura recién está comenzando.”_

**Charles Xavier**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero seguiré publicando los lunes <3 Gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios <3


	6. Capitulo V: Alas de ángel

"Han pasado ocho días y diez horas desde que Hank me presentó a Cerebro y aprendí a utilizarlo. Un objetivo que se había convertido en mi obsesión. ¡Estaba frenético por conocer más de la expansión de mis poderes! Tantas infinitas posibilidades que hasta ahora ignoraba se abrían en frente de mis ojos y eso, me llenaba frenesí.

Aún así mi vida está constantemente asechada por vaivenes y en este periodo no parecía ser la excepción. Raven estaba molesta conmigo y como cada vez que sucedía se plantaba en frente de mí realizando rabietas que terminaban en días sometidos a la ley de hielo.

¿Por qué la persona que considero una hermana me hizo tal desplante? Es una razón muy sencilla, y a mi parecer, algo exagerada. Raven está molesta porque asegura que fue desplazada de mi vida por la presencia de un total desconocido. Pero... ¿Puedo ser sincero en mi propio diario? Creo que en cierta forma tiene razón. ¡Aunque obviamente no en la forma que ella cree!... Desde el momento en que Erik Lehnsherr decidió formar parte de nuestro equipo es que sentí que seriamos los encargados de llevar adelante todo el proyecto. Somos los adultos, los más grande y más experimentados. Algo así como los padres de Raven y Hank.

Es difícil explicarlo, pero para mí Erik no significa lo que es Raven en mi vida, por lo que es imposible que la desplace. Sin embargo, mi amigo magnético se convirtió en mi compañero, al fin a alguien que puedo ver a mi par, inclusive, que podría considerarlo hasta superior en algunos aspectos.

El plan que hemos desarrollado es sencillo, pero necesito de esa persona que me acompañe para que sea efectivo. ¿Cuál es el plan? Es muy sencillo. Ubiqué con Cerebro a los mutantes, luego los hemos dividido por zonas estratégicas. Erik y yo emprenderemos un viaje en su búsqueda, hablaremos con ellos y si conseguimos su apoyo los mandaremos a la base, en donde Hank y Raven los recibirán mientras nosotros seguimos en marcha. Algo sencillo a simple vista, pero que es más complejo de lo que parece.

Hace seis días que abandonamos las instalaciones de la CIA y a pesar que hemos transcurrido poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos la convivencia con Erik es muy cómoda. Tal vez se deba a que yo pude acceder a sus recuerdos en una primera instancia y que él confía en mi constante palabrerío... Las noches que pasamos jugando ajedrez con un vaso de alguna bebida se han convertido rápidamente en una rutina y a su vez, algo que nos ha ayudado a establecer una amistad.

Más allá de nuestro increíble avance social, debo admitir que la primera expedición fue un total fracaso. Encontramos un joven mutante pero se nos prohibió el acceder a él. Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, ¡Inclusive nos veían como si hubiéramos enloquecido!... Pero al leer sus pensamientos me percaté que el problema iba más allá de nosotros. Ellos no aceptaban a su hijo con estos nuevos poderes.

Intentamos hablar con ellos por dos días, pero cuando no funcionó Erik dicto que era mejor seguir adelante. Sentí pesar en la decisión, pero sabía que no podíamos obligar a una familia a aceptarlo, por lo que al cuarto día abandonamos la ciudad.

La siguiente fue una hermosa joven llamada Ángel. ¿Sería prudente decir en dónde la encontramos? Sin duda alguna esa noche será una anécdota que me reiré por muchos años.

Ángel era una bailarina en un bar. Con ofrecerle unos billetes fue suficiente para que nos llevará a un sitio privado, y a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera sonar todo esto, logramos que ella desplegara sus hermosas alas en frente nuestro.

Sin duda alguna fue lo más hermoso de aquella noche...

No fue difícil convencerla y luego de pactar como sería su viaje a la sede de la CIA nos invitó una serie de tragos. Me avergüenza decir que la noche no terminó allí... ¿Debería escribir esto? ¡Soy un adulto responsable! ¿Qué clase de imagen otorgaría si escribo que me embriagué?

Si, es cierto que este diario no planea convertirse en un best seller, ni siquiera me imagino a alguien pasando todas estas hojas escritas por mero entretenimiento... Así que me tomaré el atrevimiento de plasmar todo aquello que necesite expresar y no solamente lo que sea relevante para la investigación.

Tengo grandes pozos nublados en mis memorias. Sé que luego de haber bailado y bebido cierta cantidad (exagerada) llegamos al hotel en donde nos hospedábamos. Erik reía, me hablaba más de lo normal y entre bromas se quedó en mi habitación.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuántos temas inventamos entre nuestras risas, ni tampoco recuerdo cuando quedé dormido. Solamente puedo traer a mi mente que al despertarme me encontraba aún sentado sobre el sofá de mi habitación y Erik dormía plácidamente sobre mi regazo...

¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto? No lo sé... Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que el saber que el mundo fue tan cruel con Erik como para haberlo hecho desconfiar de todos y aún así él parecía tranquilo a mi lado me hizo estar aquí ahora. Escribir estas cantidades de hojas mientras espero que él regrese de haber comprado provisiones para seguir nuestro viaje.

Tal vez estoy hablando mucho de él... Pero creo que Raven nuevamente tenía razón. No creo haber tenido amigos con anterioridad y hoy creo que Erik Lehnsherr es un pionero en mi vida."

**Charles Xavier**

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente no escribo de X-Men pero deseaba tanto poder aportar algo al mundo del cherik. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y los invito a dejarme sus comentarios al respecto. 
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
